Emerald Enclave
Purpose The Emerald Enclave was created by a resolution of the larger Cenarion Circle organization, a group of Elders where chosen by the leaders of this organization to focus on the protection of Azeroth, and to offer a guiding hand in the formations of the druids of tomorrow. The Enclave is a self-governed branch that offers training, and a place of growth for those wish to embark upon the path of the wilds. After the destruction of Darnassus and the events of the War of the Thorns the Enclave has expanded it's presence from a Druid Enclave into a fully fledged Kaldorei Outpost. Divisions While the Enclave remains a place of learning and center of knowledge for Druidic teaching. It has had to adapt and expand to accommodate the different lifestyle of the larger Kaldorei operation. Druid of the Enclave The Druids of the Enclave are the original settlers of the Enclave and Tel'Elun. The Enclave provides tutelage to all who wish to embark on the path of the wilds. They provide with general lessons available to all Druids and they offer more in depth training with recognized pairing between a Shan'do and a Thero'shan. The Enclave encourages for all elder Druids to take on Thero'Shans and to foster their training and to share their knowledge with all so we can foster the growth of the druidic art. Because of the Enclaves open nature to most druidic arts. Almost all totems are welcomed to be taught and learned within these walls as long as they had been approved by the Elders and the Archdruid. * Shan'Enudoril - Honored Caretaker of the Wild * Shan'do - Honored Teacher * Enudoril - Caretaker of the Wild * Thero'Shan - Honored Student The enclave provides the tools for all Druids to grow in their art but as they advance so do their duties to the larger community they will be required to guide the youngest among them and to serve the community in all that they are needed. Sentinel After the destruction of Darnassus a regiment of Sentinel from Ashenvale took the refugees and settled with them on Tel'elun where they had sinced Garrison on with the permission of the Archdruid. They had pledged themselves to protect all Kaldorei on Tel'elun and to continue their battle against those who would defile the forest and bring harm to the Kaldorei people. The Enclave had provided them with all they need to replenish and even offered their assistance in ways of supplies and support from their druids. The Sentinels has seen an increase in recruits as the people heart has been burning with a fury and a thirst of vengeance. * Sentinel-Commander: Leader of all the Sentinels on Tel'elun * Sentinel-Captains: Seconds to the Commander * Sentinel-Lieutenant: Low ranking military officer in the regiment * Sentinel: Soldier who has passed their trainining * Recruit: Newly signed up Priesthood of Elune With the refugees came the Sisters and Priests of the Mother Moon, they never shrinking in their duty have set up a temple within the lands of Tel'elun. Wherever the Children of the Mother Moon go so too will her most devoted follow. With the blessing of the Enclave they have set up a Temple and Convent within the land and have offered healing and prayer to those who come to them. They assist with their faith and moral to those who have been hurt by the recent war. They soothe the spirit in a way that not even the Druids can. * Elder Priestess/Priest of Tel'elun: The highest representation of the order in the Enclave * Priestess/Priest: The clergy of the mother moon * Novice: Learning the ways of Elune About the Guild The Emerald Enclave wishes to be the premier Druid/Kaldorei guild of Moon Guard. We wish to offer realistic and immersive content to all who wish to follow the path of nature. We wish to promote deep character storylines focusing on the wilds. We offer master/apprentice progression path, scholarly and military rp. We also offer community events for the larger druid and Kaldorei roleplay community. Recruitment We are currently looking for primarily Kaldorei roleplayers but will accept Worgen on a case to case basis. Please fill out an application on our website https://emeraldenclave.shivtr.com/ You can also contact in game: Aendral (GM) - Discord: Veritas#8713 Category:Druidic Organizations Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Night Elf Guilds